


关于实验体16号、17号（2.0）机能复健的记录

by Axie



Series: 剧变与新生（Shaun/Desmond现代刺客系列） [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文 | Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 没有肝了，燃不起来也虐不起来了我就谈谈恋爱宠宠Des，不肝了不肝了肝不动……本篇篇幅非常长，真的很长，官梗和其他影视漫画梗一大——堆，对不起可能会很无聊…………。





	关于实验体16号、17号（2.0）机能复健的记录

**Author's Note:**

> 没有肝了，燃不起来也虐不起来了我就谈谈恋爱宠宠Des，不肝了不肝了肝不动……  
> 本篇篇幅非常长，真的很长，官梗和其他影视漫画梗一大——堆，对不起可能会很无聊…………。

 

　　“威廉·迈尔斯，你这老狐狸。”

　　“嘘！”

　　半夜一点多两点，两个不睡觉的老头子打开机房的灯。

　　威廉·迈尔斯搬了张凳子，按下电脑主机的电源键，然后耐心地等着屏幕亮起来。望着他的背影盖文·班克斯瞪起眉毛，摇了摇头。

　　“你找得到它们在哪儿吗？净操心些有的没的。”盖文嘴上这么说着，还是把机房的门在身后关上了，无奈地走过去，“这么操心你就给他打个电话。”

　　威廉不为所动。刺客导师固执地等着Hephaestus的图标加载完、显示器上刷出桌面，挪动鼠标指针打开“我的电脑”。打开一个存盘时加载了起码一分钟，字面意义上无数文件夹被刷了出来。“不如闭上嘴，然后告诉我你的船上有放大镜。”

　　“你需要的不是放大镜，比尔，而是一个宅男。”盖文还是摇了摇头。不过二把手还是把脸凑近了屏幕：“啊……试试看搜索？”

　　“搜索在哪里？”

　　“我怎么知道？瑞贝卡说所有资料上传时都会自动分类好。我从没管过这个。”他冲着屏幕上的字眯起眼睛，“你真的非要偷窥不可？老变态，我真搞不明白你为什么不打电话。”

　　“他是我儿子。”威廉瞪了他一眼。“电话容易说谎。”

　　盖文在五分钟内第三次摇头。

　　“你这个神经质的老顽固。”他叹了口气，“要不是你还指挥着整个组织，我都快忘了你快70岁了。——试试这儿，和这儿，”他拨开威廉的手用左手一根手指按下windows键、右手一根手指按下R键，“我见过瑞贝卡搜过我们的数据库。好像是。”

　　“然后呢？”

　　盖文抬起头，和威廉一起看着弹出来的那个窗口。

　　“……这个可能是搜索。”

　　威廉扭过头来瞥了他的老友一眼。平时又冷又凶的领袖难得在此时翻了个白眼。

　　“提醒我一下你几岁了？”

　　刺客组织的二把手讪笑起来。

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年9月1日

记录人 S. 黑斯廷斯

主题 Animus系统覆写完成

详情

　　我找回了露西的遗物：五年前她带着戴斯蒙从Abstergo逃脱并与我、瑞贝卡接头，她给瑞贝卡带来了一个储存着Abstergo当时所使用的Animus 1.28的核心数据的优盘。

　　基于此物与后来戴斯蒙自昏迷中苏醒恢复后对他的经历的描述，我认为，这个优盘仍然储存着克莱·卡兹马雷克的意识，而它（他）应当位于Animus的核心里。经确认，瑞贝卡在利用Animus 1.28的数据将她的宝贝升级到2.0时并未删除优盘内的储存数据。好的程序员都有着好的习惯。

　　备份现版本Animus程式以后，瑞贝卡用这只优盘再次覆写了她的宝贝。

　　保险起见，我们一致同意瑞贝卡将和艾米特一起监控我深入Animus核心寻找克莱·卡兹马雷克的过程。艾米特正在赶来与我们汇合的路上，瑞贝卡和我尝试在旧版本Animus中为我编写一个“电脑”，我还有准备的时间。

　　初步预计：只要能克服技术难点*，那么一切都会非常顺利。

　　*技术难点在于Animus的核心无法直接从外界接入，一旦进入之后无法自行退出（根据戴斯蒙的说法）。我们的解决方法是通过程式内的武器系统为我创造一个武器——不同于体验先祖记忆时那种无聊老土的冷兵器，也不是枪械等具有复杂机械结构的热兵器，而是电脑。

　　

　　这个报告没人看吧？

　　以防万一：就像在Minecraft里搭出一个能够运行的“计算机”，而且这个运行不仅仅是计算，它必须强大到拥有现实世界电脑的全部功能。因为我得亲自从Animus内部把我自己弄出核心。看过《盗梦空间》吗？按艾米特的专业说法翻译过来就是，Animus的核心是它的潜意识边境，一旦进去了就出不来了，除非我能做什么来让我自己回到表层世界——在Animus里我要做的是——啊，我赞美类比式修辞——用一个在Minecraft内部搭建出来的“电脑”，在不破坏Minecraft程式的条件下把它黑掉。这句话中的Minecraft等于Animus。因为瑞贝卡和艾米特确认了我们无法从外界接入Animus核心，所以要想破解Animus核心把克莱分离出来，好吧，他们需要一个与他们水平一致的超级黑客来攻克这个世界级难题。

　　这是一项高度危险的任务，我知道。但我愿意这么做的原因是，我答应了比尔尽我所能把一切有可能带回来的人都带回来——一切可以通过凤凰计划技术实现复活的人，换句话说，一切在我看来符合条件的人。我希望我自己不会搭在上面。

　　顺带一提，如果成功了，我诚挚地认为肖恩·黑斯廷斯的名字应该载入史册，和艾伦·图灵并列。

　　

　　

　　

　　“你看得懂他的类比吗？”盖文问道。

　　威廉摇头。“他知道他该怎么做就行了。”

　　盖文第二次叹气；他又想摇头时想起再摇头就是第四次了，所以才没有摇头。“比尔，”他的语气充满了无奈，“你把他逼得太狠了。”

　　“我只不过是问了他一个合理的问题。”威廉以他一向的严苛和残忍捍卫他自己的正确，“他不能承受压力，就别这么做。”

　　“耶稣啊，比尔，肖恩只不过是想把你儿子带回来。”盖文略带愠怒地反驳道，“看在你儿子的份上，对他稍微放松一点，有那么难吗？半年以前我们根本没有人做过人死还能复生的梦。甚至连你也没有。”

　　“没错，一个人都没想过，甚至连肖恩自己也没有，而这就是问题！”威廉盯着盖文的眼睛，压低声音指责道，“他还远没有残忍到我们这个地步。什么都没经历过，心软得很，我怎么放心？他一旦找到了复活戴斯蒙的方法，把他带回来了，好，那么其他人怎么办？ ** **谁担得起造物主的责任？**** 我们不是不知天高地厚想复活先行者的疯子。对于我们，戴斯蒙只是无数牺牲者中的一个。我儿子只是正好运气不错，碰上了肖恩·黑斯廷斯这个心软的硬骨头，到现在还没从阴影里走出来，却又正好找到了办法。正如你所说的，半年以前没有人做过这种梦。”

　　“就算如此，你也不该让他下那个承诺！”

　　“这是他必须做的。他必须为他的 ** **私欲**** 付出代价。”

　　威廉回过头，固执地盯着屏幕了。

　　而盖文盯着他，皱紧眉头又皱紧眉头。

　　“告诉我你 ** **希望**** 肖恩那么做。”

　　片刻沉默以后，被他称作老狐狸和老顽固的威廉·迈尔斯异常平静地开了口。

　　”戴斯蒙是 ** **我**** 儿子。如果肖恩成功了，我不在乎；如果他失败了，我会和他一起承担这个代价。”

　　盖文叹出一口长长的气。

　　他意识到他今晚想不冲比尔摇头都不可能了，两个老顽固。不，三个。

　　第三个是肖恩·黑斯廷斯。

　　“你该知道碰到他也是你的幸运，老迈尔斯。”

　　威廉没有回答他这句话。

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年9月5日

记录人 R. 克瑞恩

主题 我的担心＆期待

详情

　　我的大工程终于在这一天完成了！我和肖恩、艾米特三个人一起在Animus系统内写出了一台电脑，这绝对称得上计算机史上突破性的进展。作为一个超高级的虚拟现实机器（我是这样想的），Animus里呈现的用具工具一直以简单机械结构为主，电脑属于极其高精度的东西了。（虽然我不知道为什么它能直接还原出先行者遗物来，却不能直接给我一台能用的电脑。也许因为它和它们本来就是同源的。）

　　然后，肖恩探索了一下Animus。过程很惨……令我担心。他在Animus里故意自杀以尝试进入Animus核心，引起了相当强烈的副作用，鼻血流了一身，可他还是要继续尝试别的方法。总而言之……我很担心，因为一旦他真的成功了，我就相当于彻底和他失去联系了。

　　艾米特和我都决定守着他。

　　说实话，我还是相信他的，因为——我不知道，他真的决定这么做就是我相信他的一个原因。我想不到我们最终能够走到这一步。

　　肖恩把戴斯蒙当成他的榜样，我知道，但是谁会为他的“榜样”哭成那样？我第一次见到肖恩哭而不是贱得想让人掐死他，就是因为戴斯。我没有为那只狗感到想笑，但也仅仅如此；我没想到肖恩会为此崩溃。说真的，谁他妈会告诉别人他有一个好榜样，转头就为那个人几年前的死哭出来？我从没见过 ** **肖恩**** 这么伤心，那个天天唠叨戴斯有多烦人的肖恩。我一直听肖恩唠叨戴斯有多么烦人，就算他死了，肖恩也还一直惦记着他的烦人——在他平常的、没有崩溃的时候。天哪，我早该想到的。

　　我上一次为戴斯感到难过已经是很久之前的事了，尽管我还记着他，但我想起他时绝对没有那么……难以排解。我早该知道戴斯对肖恩来说是特别的！但是，天哪，你瞧他那个榆木脑袋，我觉得他根本没有意识到自己有什么问题！英国人，你能拿他怎么办？

　　可是我真的、真的、真的得感谢他。我他妈的甚至想感谢圣殿那些混帐，感谢格拉马提卡那个婊子养的，谢谢他们突破了这么大一个技术难关使得我们只需要把他们的技术偷过来，谢谢肖恩决定拿他自己的命当赌注把他们的技术偷 ** **了**** 过来，然后谢谢比尔让我们这么做。说实话，我和肖恩都以为比尔不会允许的——安全漏洞太大了——可是肖恩坚持认为他有把握打动 ** **比尔，**** 耶稣上帝啊。我不知道比尔有没有真的被打动，但是他允许我们这么做了。

　　说个笑话：这可能就是肖恩的力量。让我赌，我赌他能把克莱的意识恢复回来。

　　

　　

　　

 

时间 2017年9月7日

记录人 R. 克瑞恩

主题 失联

详情

　　6日凌晨我去续了杯咖啡，回来就和肖恩失去联系了。我猜他已经设法进入了Animus的核心，之后的事就得靠他自己了。我会和艾米特轮班监控他的生命体征。

 

 

 

时间 2017年9月9日

记录人 S. 黑斯廷斯

主题 16号意识恢复完成

详情

　　我在9月8日获得成功。

　　Animus把自己的核心模拟成了一个岛，这吻合戴斯当初对我的描述。我在岛上醒过来以后第一件事就是确保我的电脑还在，第二件事则是大喊：“克莱·卡兹马雷克！”

　　然后他就凭空出现了。吓人。他一副吊儿郎当的样子，穿着颜色搭配很不和谐的衣服，我对他的品味深表质疑，对他吓人的兴趣也深感烦人。“你是谁？17号？”他问道。

　　你瞧，我意识到他对于我们来说基本等于失忆。我跟这个人有沟通障碍，就像我第一次见到戴斯那会儿一样。

　　“现在是哪年哪月，你知道吗？”

　　他用一种眼神 ** **瞧着**** 我，我确信那是因为我的语气。“2012年，9月，也许。我记得17号来过。”

　　“没错，”我决定甩事实，事实永远是提高社交效率最好的方法，“你的意识原本在2012年罗马Abstergo里上传到了当时的Animus 1.28里，17号在9月初使用过它，然后露西·斯提尔曼把Animus 1.28的全部数据都拷进了优盘里，包括你。转移到另一台Animus上，你才会‘活’过来。”

　　克莱望着我抱起手臂。“……好吧。”他说，“告诉我现在是哪年哪月。”

　　他很聪明。

　　我决定为这一点给他加分。“2017年9月，8日，你自杀的五年零一个月之后。你现在是一堆被恢复的数据，对于所有人来说你已经死了，为了17号。至于戴斯蒙，他也死了。”我上前一步向他伸出手，“他死前说过你本来希望拥有一个新身体，关于这个我正在尝试，现在最重要的是把你从Animus核心里分离出来，免得我们都被删掉。我叫肖恩·黑斯廷斯，17号的朋友，顺带一提。”

　　（我还真是第一次拿戴斯来介绍我自己。）

　　随后我命令他待在我附近，而我则用着电脑从Animus内部侵入它的程式。这不容易，小贝比我更了解Animus，甚至比我更擅长电子技术，不过我也不差。克莱在我工作时保持了安静，非常好。我成功地把他的意识跟Animus的核心程序完全分离了，他被我写入Animus的一个保护协议保护了起来，拥有了更……更结实的身体，即便他还是一堆数据。至少他不会像Animus数据那样可以变来变去，而是像我一样拥有外来形态了，我认为这就是成功的第二步。第三步是带他出去，回到Animus表层程式里。

　　为什么戴斯救不了他，而我和小贝可以？因为戴斯是个傻瓜。;)

　　离开Animus之前，我告诉他在这里等着，他要的新身体马上就来。

　　这是——感谢格拉马提卡，他告诉了我们该怎么快速创造生物。我表示质疑……他采用的是克隆约翰·斯坦迪什的方法，但和克隆羊多利又不一样：他是在非自然人体环境下创造他的罐头人的。这就是我之所以认为我也有可能做到的诸多原因之一：如果罐头人是从受精卵开始就被关在罐头里发育，那——我不知道，我不是理工科天才，但是我能弄到戴斯蒙父母方的精子和卵子，也能弄到克莱父母方的，也就是说——在短时间内完全重来。至于长相问题，我认为这或许也可以解决，因为先行者信徒似乎对他们鸠占鹊巢的计划非常 ** **满意，**** 把握十足的样子。七个斯坦迪什？不可能。显然他们能够通过斯坦迪什的样本变出别人来。因此，等我的头疼好上一点儿，我会试着把自己埋进凤凰计划的实验资料里。我好奇Abstergo是否实现了什么操纵基因表征的魔法（特指某个疯子研究了五年的圣裹布）。

　　前一段时间我们奔波了很久，我们真正的理工科天才瑞贝卡依然负责建起罐头（我们到现在还管它叫罐头；否则该叫什么？人造子宫？人造人培养箱？听起来太《异形》而我宁愿我做的事是《侏罗纪世界》），而为了确保戴斯蒙父母方的精子和卵子人工授精成功，我

　　

　　

　　

　　“你做了什么？”盖文微笑起来。

　　威廉一抹脸。“……别问了。”

　　盖文大笑起来。

　　

　　

　　

　　而为了确保戴斯蒙父母方的精子和卵子人工授精成功，我负责资金来源，以及到处寻找这方面的专家，并且确保他们愿意提供帮助……定向……什么……生物技术。（专门让历史学家长白头发的学科。）我甚至还从Abstergo研究部门找来了人，让他们以为我是Abstergo的高级主管，只要他们能看懂那些研究资料。我的黑客技术发挥到了极致。

　　寻找克莱的父母提出这个要求则更不容易，好在用事实说话替我节省了很多不必要的社交时间。说实话，我不在乎他们的家庭问题，谁还没有点家庭问题？我小时候因为看起来太反社会被丢到了教堂。不管是戴斯蒙的父亲还是克莱的父亲，我对他们的家庭矛盾是不是应该在儿子死后缓解一下——特指， ** **我**** 是不是应该劝一劝他们——没有任何兴趣，只要他们不影响我把他们的儿子复活。

　　我知道，这样会显得我更加反社会，但是我太忙也太累了。

　　总而言之，我很高兴Abstergo科技研究部门的科学家们这么聪明，罐头人的生长速度居然还是可以调节的。我上一次见到先行者的克隆罐头人，他们至少长着20岁以上的身体，而斯坦迪什才死了两年，所以当然了，瑞贝卡尤其紧张地把这个加速功能告诉我时，我决定冒险；并且我的冒险成功了。

　　也就是说，借助凤凰计划背后的科技，继我和瑞贝卡克服了一切可以克服的困难之后，现在我有了完整健康的一个戴斯蒙和一个克莱。的身体。他们有生物反射，没有确切地形成“意识”，所以我不会和任何人讨论任何哲学问题。然后，我又成功地把克莱的意识和戴斯蒙的记忆找回来了，所以明天我们要做的就是让“他们”通过Animus进入他们的新身体；当然，在这之前，瑞贝卡还得把Animus的系统给升级一下。更稳定，就更安全。

　　

　　我不知道这句话能不能用来描述我自己。

　　

 

　　

时间 2017年9月10日

记录人 S. 黑斯廷斯

主题 克莱复活成功&戴斯蒙进程稳定

详情

　　克莱苏醒得非常快，几乎就是几分钟的时间。我在Animus里告诉过他他该做什么，所以他是自己钻进他的新身体去的。随后瑞贝卡让Animus载入了一段来源于Desmond的记忆，他需要同步那段记忆中的他自己，把他的时间从2012年8月拨到他的死亡之前去。更正，第二次死亡。

　　戴斯蒙则没有那么快，因为必须由Animus来完成这个过程。在Animus里他得开放他的精神世界，让过去的记忆、情感、行为、一切的一切掌握主动，占据他的大脑，好比他的大脑是一张空的芯片，而Animus在写入数据。这个过程需要时间，我和瑞贝卡不能引导也不能协助，瑞贝卡禁用了一切探索功能免得出错，他必须自己一个人重新过完他的一生，一分一秒一件事都不落下。

　　我们两个人分别守着一个，偶尔交换位置，但也就是这样了。甚至没时间吃饭。

　　到了晚上，克莱完成了他后续的人生，安全脱离Animus。瑞贝卡继续守着戴斯蒙，而我就得开始琢磨怎么照顾一个27岁的巨婴，抱歉。 ** **不抱歉。**** 我真的需要专业指导，比方说他能吃什么。

　　即便我敢说这个世界上还没有哪个医生照顾过心智是正常人的人造人。

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年9月10日

记录人 R. 克瑞恩

主题 欢迎回来，克莱·卡兹马雷克！

详情

　　难得的好消息！感谢肖恩和他的冒险精神，克莱的意识从Animus核心里分离出来并回到了表层，他的身体接入Animus之后所有记忆都被重新载入了一遍，然后他就 ** **真正意义上**** 的回来了。

　　在他死前，我和肖恩都没有见到他的缘分，因为我们从没想到过露西的背叛。克莱的死是露西背叛我们的铁证，当初戴斯蒙在Animus里花了那么多时间找克莱留下的线索，我们竟然一个人也没有想过克莱为什么会死这件事。在这一点上我不得不承认，肖恩虽然热爱泼冷水，但他有时候说的很对：我们确实总是围着戴斯蒙转，而忽略了很多人，包括我们自己。

　　喔，肖恩，我永远不知道我到底该讨厌他还是喜欢他，可能让人吃瘪就是他的超能力。克莱离开Animus之后，我们正式向他介绍自己，我说：“嗨！瑞贝卡·克瑞恩，欢迎你终于加入我们！”然后你猜怎么？肖恩那个混帐一点儿也不客气。“瑞贝卡的意思是假如露西不是叛徒，那么我们早在五年前就该认识你了。肖恩·黑斯廷斯，我们在Animus里见过。”他说。是不是特别令人讨厌？唉。

　　总之克莱回来了就好，我是这样认为的。他的身体不够强壮，肖恩虽然依旧保持着一副令人讨厌的态度，但是他主动承担了照顾他的责任，所以我只需要在据点里负责订外卖，非常好。“卡兹马雷克”怎么读呢？我读一个口音，肖恩读另一个口音，克莱并没有纠正我们，但我想那是他尝试融入的表现。啊，金发碧眼的大男孩，他当然能够融入我们的。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　盖文在一边待着，已经快睡着了，脑袋一点一点的。威廉不打算打扰他，也不打算停下阅读。

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年9月11日

记录人 C. 卡兹马雷克

主题 你好

详情

　　你好。

　　肖恩告诉我，这个汇报每天都要写，并且提交到这个网络。

　　今天是身体机能复健的第一天，协助我制订与完成锻炼计划的是肖恩。

　　这一周我的锻炼重点是肺活量与主要肌肉的耐力。

　　肺活量的周目标是2000，肌肉耐力的周目标是能够在安全屋范围内自由走动和长时间站立。

　　我可以正常交流和进食，呼吸顺畅，对外界刺激反应良好，没有副作用。

　　

　　附 今日记录

　　肖恩在今天早上换下瑞贝卡的班让她去休息，我被留在他附近。他的工作是继续陪护17号，并要求我保持安静，有需要则通过短信联系他。我被他用《全球通史》打发了。

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年9月12日

记录人 C. 卡兹马雷克

主题 今日记录

详情

　　为了不让我憋死在客厅，瑞贝卡让我回到卧室来，还告诉我这东西写了也没人看。只是规定必须存档一切行动而已！肖恩那个毫无责任心的家伙，看在他和瑞贝卡字面意义上救了我的份上，我写就我写。

　　17号，也就是戴斯蒙·迈尔斯的陪护时间换了，瑞贝卡从早上7点到晚上7点待在客厅，晚上的休息时间处理兄弟会每一天其他的事，肖恩从晚上7点到早上7点，白天带着我复健。照顾到瑞贝卡是女孩。他们俩睡得都很少，昨天只有四个小时，今天肖恩才睡了两个小时，因为我他妈的也急着想要尽快恢复力量。见鬼。

　　但更令我担心的是我们之中唯一一个不能休息的人。这很危险吧？现在我和戴斯蒙的体质几乎一样没用，长时间不吃不喝躺在那儿能行吗？我明白肖恩担心的是记忆的连续性的问题，他情况跟我不一样，他必须一口气过完25年才能出来，但是这他妈太透支了。戴斯蒙的身体在透支，陪他的人也是。

　　操，我不想在我能有力气冲出去做CPR之前就看到他们中的任何一个猝死在这儿。比尔让我卧底到Abstergo去之前我从没想过未来会这样。这一切都操！我连自己去厕所都做不到。过完25年要多长时间？两天？三天？

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年9月14日

记录人 C. 卡兹马雷克

主题 今日记录

详情

　　朱诺指定的救世主终于他妈的在今天早上5点多睁开眼睛了。

　　我很担心，很他妈的担心，就算我认识他们才不到两天。他们俩整天整夜的连轴转。我知道戴斯蒙肯定没事，虽然他那一声惨叫真的吓死人了，瑞贝卡和我先后冲出去，就看到肖恩抱着他而他抱着他的右臂在颤抖，坐在Animus上，Animus紧急关闭了。他们忙前忙后地给他做体检，只有我，我去问他，“戴斯蒙？”

　　“克莱？”

　　他很虚弱，但他认得我，很好。我知道他肯定没事是因为我从Animus里滚出来之后也没事。我把自己弄死一次，在Animus里被删了一次，能有什么能让 ** **他**** 叫得那么惨。

　　“哇喔。”他虚弱地说，“你没死……”我耸耸肩，“……朱诺也放过了我……？”

　　“闭嘴，行不行？”肖恩凶过去，用小手电照他的眼睛，然后一下子又不凶了，“你现在是什么感觉？头晕，恶心，还是饥饿？”

　　“都有一点。”他试着动手拨开肖恩的手电，“不过我没事。谢谢。克莱没死吗？——我以为你死了。——父亲呢？”

　　肖恩和瑞贝卡互相看了一眼，瑞贝卡先摇了摇头，但显然肖恩并不轻松。这就是我跟他的区别：在这间屋子里被复活的死人中，我知道我死了因为肖恩在Animus岛上告诉过我，只有戴斯蒙不知道到底发生了什么。够了，他必须知道我们究竟做了什么。

　　“ ** **你死了，**** 17号。”我直接打破肖恩和瑞贝卡的沉默，“我不知道你是怎么死的，也不知道你是哪天死的，总之现在是这两位伟大的朋友把你变活的。现在不是你刚死那会儿，美梦该醒了。”

　　“我死了……？”

　　“克莱！”

　　瑞贝卡不满地叫起来，肖恩却打断了她。“这是 ** **事实，**** ”他冷静地说，“朱诺没有放过你。不过，”我看着肖恩朝他露出一个微笑，我会形容为疲惫不堪但是欣慰不已的那种，“我们打败她了。”

　　戴斯蒙没有再说什么，看起来要么是在发呆要么就是在自嘲，像被踢了一脚的小狗一样。褒义。听起来我们都死在朱诺手上，所以我知道他会没事的。我可不像肖恩那样那么明显的担心他。肖恩还想掩饰，但我觉得只有戴斯蒙没看出来。

　　不过他没在意就是了。他扶着戴斯蒙耐心地解释了他确实死在大神殿——？——然后被肖恩和瑞贝卡设法从地狱里捞上来了，连带我一起，而现在是2017年。

　　鼓掌，值得鼓掌。恭喜回到现实。

　　凌晨时间太早没有外卖，瑞贝卡强迫她自己试着变出一些汤和食物，肖恩像保姆一样带他解决生理需求，解释一切，他们俩待在卧室里讨论朱诺和死亡的打击，我就在一边听。

　　其实肖恩还挺好的，我能感觉到。他关于死亡的心理小讲堂十分中肯，观点上无可指摘，不仅是说给戴斯蒙听，也是说给我听。我不能说我没有被他打动，比如关于我值得活着这一部分。他试着理清我们——我和戴斯蒙的问题，尤其是，他否定了 ** **我**** 的自我质疑。这很……暂且不说有没有效，我确实释然了一些。

　　肖恩更多的注意力放在了戴斯蒙身上。反正我在他进入Animus岛告诉我他要复活我之前完全没听说过这个人，我猜他和戴斯蒙相处更久。他笼统而——显然不想触动听者神经地解释了一下我们死后的这段时间发生了什么，我没有打扰他们，只是单纯地对朱诺那部分内容感兴趣而已，我好奇17号到底命中注定要干些什么。肖恩很能说，一套一套的道理跟我以前心理医生似的，我觉得他就是过度保护了而已。戴斯蒙看起来没有那么脆弱，只是心情不大好而已。我能理解，甚至感同身受，知道自己死了确实不是什么高兴事，即便他嘴上说着什么“在启动它之前我就猜到了”，心情也不是理智能控制的。理智要是有这么神奇，我也不会需要心理医生了；但是理智让心情富有弹性。肖恩大可以一句话都不说，戴斯蒙也会自己好起来。

　　不过，单纯从朋友的角度，我觉得肖恩挺够朋友的。

　　

　　今天晚些时候，我们开始了戴斯蒙的复健计划。

　　戴斯蒙醒得早，大白天的就醒了，大约接近10点的样子。他都睡了三天了，醒得早不奇怪。

　　卧室挺大，像是从客厅分出一块布置成了大学宿舍，两边靠墙放了两套带楼梯的上下铺，中间是书桌，我就坐在这里。我把下铺让给了戴斯蒙，因为我比他早醒来几天，体能暂时稍微好一点，肖恩和瑞贝卡在另一侧还睡着，我没睡，在看《全球通史》。肖恩那个混账为了全面彻底地打发我，告诉我从世界史中找出假的部分，我他妈还不知道哪些是假的吗？不过我见了鬼的还真看进去了，所以相当于随便翻点杂志而已。

　　我发现戴斯蒙睡醒了以后告诉他别起来，我没法照顾他，让肖恩和瑞贝卡再睡一会儿。以后有的是他心疼他俩的时间。他得管我们两个人的复健呢，瑞贝卡得自己干完除了我们俩以外的所有事。我真是进了担心俱乐部。

　　好在戴斯蒙能理解我在担心什么。

　　于是他就待在床上，低声和我谈了起来。我告诉他自从我脱离Animus以后这里发生了什么，他显得有些愧疚，望着肖恩和瑞贝卡的方向发呆。看吧，我就知道直接甩事实比什么柔情蜜意都强。我给他递了《全球通史》的下册，让他和我一起等他们睡醒。睡醒以后如果没有别的事，那么我们吃过午饭之后，戴斯蒙就会开始和我一样的复健计划，都是从肺活量和肌肉练起。他看起来很感谢我。

　　我不知道。戴斯蒙很安静，我不了解他，希望这不是安静过头了。可能会有一些记忆落差的影响，但我猜他会庆幸吧……我猜他是我们之中唯一一个能庆幸的，鉴于我对我死了又活了接受得还挺平静，就像没有感觉一样。

　　我在Animus里的意识已经损坏了，我知道。也许我没有感觉就是这个原因。我还算不算克莱·卡兹马雷克？也许不。也许算，但是不。……不。不！我不能焦虑，我不需要肖恩再来找我谈，我不能焦虑。

　　好了，见鬼，好极了，戴斯蒙看到了。他肯定会去找肖恩。肯定会的。

　　见鬼。见鬼。控制住 ** **你**** 的情绪，克莱！

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年9月15日

记录人 C. 卡兹马雷克

主题 今日记录

详情

　　肖恩今天早上和我谈了很久，导致他不得不打扰瑞贝卡去照顾戴斯蒙。我差点跟他谈到崩溃，见他妈的鬼，我原本差点怀疑我是不是该再次弄死我自己，甚至都开始考虑在那之前我该还什么债了，但是，操，肖恩非常擅长说服人。比我见过的任何一个心理医生都好，甚至比比尔还要好，尽管他跟我说话的口气比对戴斯蒙要不客气得多。是的，尽管他不客气，但我不在乎，只要他……只要他让我我 ** **愿意相信**** 他是对的。我现在没事了就是最好的证明。

　　他究竟是什么，历史学家？历史跟哲学有关系吗？

　　算了，他妈的，我没事。我不想死，我想活着。我用不着管我不想管的事。肖恩还答应我买Xbox，我告诉他我要一大堆能爆头的那种恐怖游戏，但我其实是开玩笑的。我只是没事了，然后用不着让他们担心而已。我现在没有任何出血效应，脑子是我自己的脑子，没有人叫我去死，我死了两次变得不是我自己了也没那么大关系。我还有现在这条命。我还有生活。至少我还有他们，真的在乎，不嫌我烦，并且比他妈的露西·斯提尔曼和沃伦·韦迪克靠谱得多。比威廉·迈尔斯靠谱得多。而且我他妈现在可以自己上厕所了，所以我心情很好。

　　我们几个现在的作息时间基本恢复正常了：关于“正常”，我指的是白天工作晚上睡觉、一天三顿饭那种正常。肖恩和瑞贝卡还是会熬夜，但没有前几天那么不要命了，虽然他们俩还是忙得连轴转。瑞贝卡搬进卧室，在电脑前面一坐就是大半天，设法给我们找到0到3岁小孩才需要的那些疫苗；肖恩带着我们在客厅锻炼，一边是戴斯蒙的复健计划，一边是我的，因为锻炼强度的需要，有的时候还得扶着我们避免受伤。有的时候戴斯蒙犯头晕摔在他身上，有的时候是我腿麻抽筋什么的，我觉得他一天下来都快要累死了。

　　谢谢他们。我收回我的话。他们是世界上对待同伴最尽职尽责的人。

　　

　　

　　

　　他们做得很好，威廉知道。

　　克莱是他没能成功拯救的灵魂之一，是自2000年以后他欠下的无数债之一。现在他又欠了肖恩和瑞贝卡一笔，为他们把克莱带回来。

　　令他感慨的是，肖恩和瑞贝卡在2012年以前不是搭档。瑞贝卡是组织最重要的刺客之一，而肖恩才刚加入不久，行动上威廉更偏爱瑞贝卡，他们不过相识且友好，仅此而已，并且他从不认为谁与谁非得是搭档。哈兰和阿伦德都不一定搭档，除了手上的戒指以外。

　　直到戴斯蒙的死，他想。直到他抛下那两个孩子。迷茫让他们从那以后一直待在一起，一年多。那一年多时间里他们尽了全力。

　　直到现在，整个刺客兄弟会里唯一一对搭档就是肖恩和瑞贝卡。他回来以后几乎从来没有拆散过他们俩，这是他欠他们的。他欠他们一年半的迷茫，盖文这臭小子竟然真舍得指挥他们回美国去收集情报，并且他们还真胆大到跟着情报追到蒙特利尔Abstergo。过去 ** **他**** 只会派有自卫能力的刺客接近Abstergo。要是当时他在船上，他一定会挨个敲一脑壳叫他们清醒清醒，然而他不在。

　　就凭这一年半的时间，他没有资格担忧孩子们长大，长大的他们也不需要他偿还。

　　瑞贝卡的强大在于她似乎从不迷失，痛苦仿似乎永远不会侵蚀她的心智，永远那样友好、温和，标尺似的提醒其他痛苦的人怎样走下去；肖恩则比她更直接，他让他自己变得强大起来，再没有什么能盖住他的锋芒，除了他自己愿意保持低调以外。

　　威廉发自内心地感激他们。

　　这是我亏欠你们的，他这样想着，怀着愧疚在搜索框里输入了“D.迈尔斯”。

　　不到眨眼时间，搜索结果便按时间顺序排列下来。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年9月20日

记录人 D.迈尔斯

主题

详情

　　这一周下来我一直在做噩梦。几乎只要一睡着，就会陷入噩梦，所以我睡得很少，时间也很短。

　　那有时候是我自己的死，有时候混着我的先祖们的一些情节，例如重伤和濒死。梦里的剧痛是一个原因，精神上的疲惫又是一个原因，让人被折磨得醒来之后不想再睡，但精神不好给不算太好的体能带来的加倍消耗又让人容易犯困。我头疼。短时间内从生到死重新过一遍，还包括Animus中的“Animus”模拟我的先祖的人生……。我头疼。

　　肖恩和瑞贝卡正在尽他们所能照顾我。肖恩依然……他告诉我，如果我想谈，我可以随时找他。像以前一样，我知道他的意思。可我不是不想谈，而是不知道我该怎么……说。

　　想像你在梦里被推下悬崖的一瞬间那种爆发式的恐慌。删掉后面无尽的坠落和前面无数反抗的努力，就在悬崖边一脚踏空那一瞬间的恐慌、无助和手足无措，想像它放大成百倍， ** **那**** 就是我的梦。那算是好的，糟糕的几次噩梦里还有字面上的 ** **剧痛，**** 就像是我让我自己跳下悬崖，失控的痛楚强烈得让人害怕。有几次我还会梦见我还在酒吧里，但我意识到它不安全，一点儿也不，更加不再给我带来多少快乐。

　　白天清醒我没什么事，真的没事，充其量看起来有点没精神，我还能和他们开开玩笑。但是晚上，天哪。

　　我的死的那种 ** **糟糕感觉**** 触发了过去我经历过的一切痛苦，混着阿泰尔、艾吉奥和康纳的，现在它们在我脑子里搅成一团。那很糟糕。

　　那种糟糕，就是字面意义上的糟糕。想象一下你经历自己死亡的全过程，从那种紧张开始，到剧痛，再到逼迫自己撑过剧痛。

　　（然后想象你被迫回顾一遍自己糟糕的人生，与另外四个“自己”的人生。他们的孤立无援，和我自己的孤立无援，伤痛和一切，全部的痛苦加起来。）

　　这就足够糟了，要知道我还活了过来。我不是……我，我不是以前那个我，我只是以一种方式再造了。肖恩对我从不隐瞒事实，当我问我原来的身体发生了什么时，他指出“你不会想要知道的”，然后我再追问，他就把事实告诉了我。 ** **我死透了。****

　　现在的我又是什么呢？

　　我知道我这么说很对不起肖恩，但是……复活真的很糟。

　　太糟了。

　　当然，我永远不会对他那样说，我不想伤他的心。肖恩正在竭尽全力照顾我，每一天深夜我抽着气从床上猛地醒来，他都在我旁边。

　　他整夜整夜地坐靠在我床上另一侧用平板工作，就为了在我需要的任何时候出现在我身边。我捂着脸，浑身都是冷汗，为噩梦的最后几幕剧烈呼吸，这时他会扶上我的后背把我拉过去，让我和他一起靠着床头。“你还好吗？”他总是先这样问，“这次是什么？”我也就总是告诉他我还好，模糊地概括一下我梦到了什么。他都知道，因为他陪着我经历过，无论是Animus里的死还是真正的死。

　　他会告诉我其他人还在睡，然后让我靠着他的肩膀再闭眼休息一会儿，手臂一直搂着我。肖恩总是把平板调到最低亮度，微光照着他的眼镜，如果被他发现我睡不着在偷看他的平板，他也不会介意。几乎每一次他都以最安静的声音给我讲些有趣的故事和见解，试着逗我开心，直到我再次睡着。

　　他说话时总是絮絮叨叨的，带着他的英国口音。我每一次都能听着他说话睡过去，那通常就是更好一些的梦，比如那几个月里我和他们待在一起的时候。

　　我需要他。

　　我25年的生命中最好的一段时间，就是我逃亡的几个月。听起来是不是很可悲？

　　酒吧工作的生涯不是天堂，它给我带来的只是一个容身之处。人们很热情，我很高兴看到那些，他们对我也算友善，然而我得操心房租和生计，我的朋友和我的感情？倒也没有深到令我想要对着肖恩或者瑞贝卡谈起他们。我对世界来说还是一个怪人。自由的九年里我没有目标，只要我不被父亲抓回去就够了。可笑的是，在我被Abstergo抓住之前我刚刚能够付得起一辆摩托。我的自由是有限的，只是相比逃出去以前我获得了更多自由，所以我满足了。

　　但是……我的 ** **朋友们。**** 他们太好了。纯粹地、发自真心地对我好，我们在一起工作，在一起拯救世界。瑞贝卡一直那么好，肖恩总是一边尽力展现着他有多讨厌我一边每天把他自己埋进我的先祖的资料里，就为了告诉我在Animus里我遇到的是什么。我又不傻。他甚至比我在酒吧工作时遇到的一些人还要好，至少我清楚他对我用心，他只不过不是热情拥抱拼酒唱K以后转身就走的社交达人。

　　那三个多月里，他们就像会站在我身边、支撑着我的后背直到永远。我们在拯救世界的巨大压力下只有彼此，在昏暗寒冷的神殿地下只有彼此，那样的依赖就像 ** **永远。**** 瑞贝卡在压力太大时会抽叶子，肖恩会变得刻薄尖锐、难以相处，但他没有一次对我本人刻薄过。那段时间他整日整夜陪着我同步Animus，不仅是所有人，所有地方，所有事，还有所有我找到的零碎东西，甚至是我——康纳打猎的动物——就好像我走到哪里他都在陪着我。完全同步需要我成为康纳，那就像让康纳占据我的心智、让我的身体本能地作出康纳的反应，在Animus里我不再是我，在未知面前我只能选择让我自己更彻底地成为康纳或者选择肖恩。

　　我需要肖恩。我甚至需要他来提醒我，我不是康纳。或者海瑟姆，或者艾吉奥。

　　他对我真的很好。我记得朱诺刚开始骚扰我时他相当不高兴，也许是因为女神小姐触犯了他天才的领域？我不知道，总之他可能是我们之中——包括我自己——唯一一个确确实实不想让我听朱诺说话的人。她警告他，而他向我嘲笑她，就因为他真的不喜欢她扰乱我的心情。他甚至当晚就提出朱诺可能有阴谋，尽管我们谁也没回复——事实证明他是对的。

　　甚至连露西也是，他坚定地告诉我，我无需为叛徒伤心，即便我知道他才是最为露西伤心的那一个。他还会帮忙缓和我和我父亲的关系，在我们吵架时打圆场。我不知道他是跟我相处更久还是更熟悉我父亲？

　　一切的一切……直到现在。

　　他的保护欲相当强，思维也相当锐利，我很高兴拥有过他。我很高兴我人生中最后的一段日子里能够被他态度那样坚定维护着。和你一起努力拯救世界的人，愿意给你提供一切援助的人，让你感到真正活着的人，永远站在你这边的人，你怎么可能不……你怎么 ** **可能**** 相信你自己不在乎他。

　　而且，我也很高兴我逼迫我自己选择死亡之后，他还能那样坚决地从地狱里把我拉上来。

　　所以我不能让我自己一直陷在噩梦里，就算是为了他和瑞贝卡为我付出过的这么多努力。他们两个都太辛苦了。

　　我不知道我平时那么多次从噩梦中惊醒以后再次被肖恩陪到犯困睡着，和我们共享一个卧室的瑞贝卡和克莱知不知情，但是有一次——大约是我刚 ** **回来**** 不久，创伤应激问题最严重的那段时间的某个晚上，再次躺下以后，肖恩对我说“晚安”，我也迷迷糊糊地答应了他，随后闭上眼睛。就是在那时我听到卧室里传来一声很小的、类似抽泣的声音。

　　只有那一声。我不知道那是瑞贝卡还是克莱，或者是老鼠之类的，我立刻失去了困意，肖恩则又说了一次“晚安”。

　　那是比安抚我时还要更疲惫一些的声音。

　　我决定在床上闭着眼睛装睡，因为当时已经是清晨六点了。我们九点就要起床开始每天的复健锻炼，肖恩不仅仅是要照顾我一个人，还有克莱。他需要休息。我只知道我们起床之后，肖恩接过了瑞贝卡递过去的咖啡，他们俩看起来都精神十足。

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年9月22日

记录人 D.迈尔斯

主题 关于依赖

详情

　　原谅我把这事当成树洞，克莱也在这么做，所以我猜它是个好树洞。

　　我们的新生活很好，客厅越来越像个真正的起居室了，有电视、有游戏机、有书架和沙发，冰箱和微波炉，甚至还有洗衣机。两台Animus丢在一边落灰，我和克莱谁都没兴趣碰，肖恩和瑞贝卡也不建议我们这么做。卧室则开始堆到处乱放的杂志、衣服和抱枕，桌上丢着扑克牌和大富翁，无聊时涂涂画画的废纸塞满了垃圾桶。

　　早上九点到下午七点是我们的复健训练时间，中间我和克莱有三个小时的午休，肖恩没有。鉴于肖恩的性别更适合照顾和训练我们（一段时间以前我敢说我几乎生活不能自理），瑞贝卡接手了兄弟会的全部支援事务，每个中午他都会坐回电脑前帮帮忙。到了晚上，则是我们约好的放松时间，四个人呆在客厅有说有笑，看电影、打游戏，一起享受用不着做任何有意义的事的清闲生活。

　　不过，真正清闲的其实只有我和克莱而已，比如 ** **今晚。**** 他们俩的电脑同时传来声音不同的邮件提醒，随后两位技术支持不得不退出《权力的游戏》之夜，回到电脑前开始工作。客厅只剩下我和克莱两个人无所事事。克莱在厨房找肖恩的酸奶喝，我抱着一只抱枕当作平板的垫子写这个。

　　这个垫子还是我订的。一只羊，抱起来软软的，他没有真的介意。瑞贝卡打游戏比我和克莱还要厉害，肖恩则宁愿在网上订购日用品和衣服。他决定我和克莱需要好好长长品味，尽管不能出门，在家里也不能太随便。他没有真的介意我开他名字的这个上个世纪的玩笑，而是买了一只柯基抱枕配合我的玩笑。为什么是柯基？我错过了什么？

　　我现在在沙发上窝着看他忙，什么事都不想干，也提不起来精神。疲惫感一直缠着我，我有点儿受够了。当然，就算我找张椅子不过去看他工作，他也不会介意……

　　我想我多少有一点儿依赖他。

　　他对我的友善从很久以前就开始了，我想那是现在我总想要打扰他工作的原因。以前我们有拯救世界的压力逼着，现在我没有，我该做的就是试试看怎么过普通人的生活，所以。

　　所以——这和我过去在酒吧工作时有什么不一样呢？我不知道，这种感觉很难说，就像……

　　就像，你感到人生前25年都可以推翻、只有最后三个月找到了人生意义和 ** **真正爱你的**** 朋友，然后现在你不用担忧会不会被发现、会不会有危险，就能和他们待在一起仅仅过些平淡日子。

　　快乐，珍惜，我会说。

　　我现在就有点控制不住我的喜悦，就算我提不起劲。有的时候我想缠着肖恩什么也不做，呆在他身边就很好，单纯地和朋友待在一起，享受他的陪伴逃避我刚死过复活了的现实。此前——在那三个月之前，我的生活中从没有过愿意特意花费时间来陪我打发时间、并且发自内心认为这没什么的朋友。好一点的朋友。

　　我现在得到的则比“一点”要好上太多了。

　　我听起来会不会很像渴望得到关注和爱的小孩？25岁才找到朋友的那种。

　　听起来真可悲，不过事实上不。我不是不感激我能够拥有这一切，相反的，我很希望我能尽快振作起来。我上辈子还没拥有过一个专门用来开朋友名字玩笑的沙发抱枕，更加没有和朋友一起买过用来互相开玩笑用的任何东西。我喜欢这只黑脸羊抱枕，柯基那只也不错。

　　他们忙完了。瑞贝卡按下继续播放，肖恩路过我时揍了我怀里的黑脸羊一拳，然后把他的柯基抱枕抱在怀里，在我旁边坐下来，“我喜欢阿雅·斯塔克。”

　　“谁不喜欢一个斯塔克？”我这样接话。

　　这种感觉真的很好。

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年9月25日

记录人 D.迈尔斯

主题 为什么是肖恩？

详情

　　为什么不是瑞贝卡？

　　1）过去肖恩在Animus里给我的帮助最直观；

　　2）他本身就是个相当有趣的人，洞察力相当敏锐，也常常是正确的；

　　3）他非常了解我，我不用开口他就知道我需要的是什么；

　　4）下略。

　　

　　他告诉我我不该质疑我自己到底是谁时， ** **我还没向任何人求助过。****

　　我把我自己关在安全屋楼上的某个地方，因为我不想爆发，我不想伤他们的心，尤其是他的，可是我控制不住我自己。这个世界没有魔法，我死了就是死了，然后他们创造了一个新的我好让“我”活下去？我的体质，我的过去，我经历的一切——我已经默许了四个人的思想、行动、生命和出血效应一起占据我的大脑，至少那时候我还知道我是谁，现在我连我这次生命还是不是我自己都不知道。我起过几次“我根本就不应该被复活”的危险念头，这一次最严重。

　　肖恩找到我之后只用一句话就控制住了我的情绪。

　　“证明我为什么是肖恩·黑斯廷斯。”

　　他能够做到 ** **温和**** 地展露 ** **锋芒，**** 这真的令人惊叹，也很 ** **美。**** 问题的高度和难度都相当高，他逼迫我接他的话，于是我只好绞尽脑汁想出合理的理由来，告诉他“肖恩·黑斯廷斯”是一个怎样的人，他是一个怎样的人，这使得他们必然是同一个人，用类似的思路回答他的问题；他不指出错误，而是甩了我第二句话。

　　“现在你知道为什么你是戴斯蒙·迈尔斯了吗？”

　　

　　是这样的，我不需要为我的迷茫寻求……答案。这是一个闻所未闻的新概念。我可以迷茫到随便什么时候，只要我乐意。深究一个人为什么是他自己，从古到今还没谁能做到，肖恩这么告诉我。“真的没有吗？”“没有。”

　　答案不重要。没有什么痛苦真的重要到我放不下的。

　　说法倒是非常符合信条就是了，和我以前做的基本上差不太远，就像带着出血效应一起活着。

　　聊到后来，他陪我一起坐在墙边。“你值得被优待和关心，”他说，“这不是给我添麻烦，你只是值得而已，而我恰好知道你值得些什么——何况世界上有谁不麻烦。质疑自己真是我所见过你最不像个美国白痴的时候。你是世界上最好的刺客，戴斯蒙，我不会说第二遍，所以你记住为什么：你让全世界欠了你一笔。这可不是随便哪个刺客能做到的，嗯？”

　　“我为此而死。”我几乎平静到毫无感觉地耸着肩膀。而朱诺还在外面，我没说出来，他也知道。他至今还在为2012年的历史遗留问题疲于奔命。

　　“你不后悔。”他说。

　　他说得不错，很了解我。“我不。”

　　“那么你该知道我为什么在 ** **这儿。**** ”

　　为了我，我知道。

　　

　　我迫切地需要他。我想要正常的友情、正常的生活、正常的 ** **我自己。**** 以上我说的每一点我都迫切地需要他。我想知道拥有能够理解我、支持我、爱我的朋友是什么感觉，我想知道不用提心吊胆小心翼翼的日子是什么感觉，我想知道我应该怎样活着。我需要肖恩，操。我不想再回到那种生活。

　　朋友对朋友地，他向我保证他永远会在这儿。他的承诺十分谨慎和 ** **矜持，**** 原话是，“我会尽量争取一直在你身边，假如我被阻碍，我会竭尽全力克服它。好吗？你可以依靠我。”

　　他说得太矜持，太 ** **英式，**** 事实上我早就开始依靠他了。那远不仅仅是我需要数据库，或者需要什么人向我指出我是在送死，而是更 ** **过分**** 的需要。过去我需要他握住我的灵魂不让我 ** **自己**** 把它丢向别人，现在我需要他握住它，不让我对它视而不见。

　　我 ** **是**** 戴斯蒙·迈尔斯。我需要肖恩·黑斯廷斯的援手。

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年9月30日

记录人 D.迈尔斯

主题 日记

详情

　　复健锻炼到今天，我和克莱的身体机能得到了质的飞跃。我不再总是一副生活不能自理的样子（我一度对此感到非常愧疚），感谢上帝和肖恩，我已经能够自由行动了。当然，我还没有恢复到鼎盛时期的一半，不过肌肉强度的锻炼余地还很大，我们的锻炼日程在我和克莱的强烈建议下暂时告一段落，给肖恩和瑞贝卡一段放松的时间。

　　我的创伤后应激障碍也在肖恩的持续干涉下好了起来，几乎不会再做噩梦了。事实上我很惊讶，在我记忆中他还从来没有显得……这样主动过？过去他更…… ** **服从**** 命令，现在则更像下命令的人。

　　我还没有正式好奇过发生了什么，因为现在他看上去很好，完全不带刺（我这个形容怎么像某种花？），这大概是好事，我猜。可是他看起来也没有更多的朋友？他显然还是和瑞贝卡呆在一起的时间更多，我父亲也不在附近。这些年发生了什么？

　　也许我该找个时间问问他，一个单独的时间。关于这个话题我有种不太好的预感……

　　总而言之，我期望肖恩和瑞贝卡至少休息一周，这就导致我和克莱进入了一种破天荒的无聊状态。

　　不训练就真的无事可做，我和克莱 ** **已经闲到**** 各自占领一张床，面对面用纸飞机和废纸团打攻防战，就像佛利城那样。直到试着回卧室午睡的肖恩逼我们收拾干净。

　　“你到底懂不懂宿舍生活？”克莱（还敢）抱怨道，被肖恩嘲讽回去：“你们到底懂不懂 ** **礼貌？**** ”

　　啊，对，我收回前言。黑斯廷斯一世先生还是少不了他的刺。我猜克莱现在已经决定管他叫“英伦玫瑰”了，因为他早上起来刮完胡子还要用须后水——我真不敢相信我有一天也会掉到肖恩最讨厌的人排名第二去。好吧，至少听上去足够恶，效果一定很好，我期待他用那个绰号惹到肖恩动手打他的那天。

　　在折磨肖恩这件事上，我迅速和克莱达成了共识。我趁他睡觉时用马克笔给他脸颊两边画了几道胡子，克莱那个天才，用纸折出两个猫耳粘在他头发上。等到他快睡醒时我们俩溜出卧室，躲到二楼去，在三楼都能听到瑞贝卡的大笑！

　　他气呼呼地找了上来。

　　这栋无人问津的租用建筑除了一楼用作车库、二楼用作安全屋以外，其他楼层都堆满了杂物，我们俩躲在杂物堆后面当作掩体，我和克莱都能盯着他的动作跟着转移位置，他没有鹰眼找不到我们，就又往四楼去了。顶着他脸上的胡子。太搞笑了。克莱决定溜回安全屋准备下一场惊喜，而我则负责让他待在楼上团团转。我潜伏着跟踪他在四楼转来转去，又回到三楼，他一直找不到我。偶尔有所怀疑——但是说真的，他用一颗小石头就能引开了，这个警惕性也好意思自称前线刺客？

　　不过，在我听出他变得担心时，我就心软了。

　　真是拿我自己没办法——我从掩体里冒出来突然扯住他的皮带，让他整个人摔进掩体里扣住他的咽喉，放在以前这就是一个标准的刺杀。他反应慢我一拍，只来得及用手臂抵住我的脖子。我明白那是个什么动作，他试着在敌人动手之前先出袖剑，但是不提体能、单从动作熟练程度上说？

　　“ ‘你还得继续练习’，肖恩。”我笑着收回手，蹲在一边俯视他，把他平时对我说的话原话奉还，“你应该用本能反应，而不是用脑子。”

　　“戴斯蒙！”他气愤地叫起来，“你疯了吗！”

　　“我这可是真诚无害的建议，”我站起来向他伸出手，打算拉他。

　　然后—— ** **然后，**** 这个混蛋刚一站起来，就字面上跟我扭打成一团！

　　不公平，我的体能锻炼还没结束，好吗？我们打了一会儿，把二楼的杂物撞得到处都是，直到他很快占了上风，骑在我身上控制住我的手腕不让我反抗；我以为他要揍我，结果这个混帐拿出了一支 ** **马克笔。**** 马克笔！他带在身上上楼的！我就知道我不该对他心软！

　　我使劲扭脖子，坚决不安安分分让他宰割，趁他设法在我脸上写字的时间，我抓住机会反抗成功把他按到地上抢到了马克笔，掐着这家伙的下巴在他两只镜片上画乌龟。他看出来那是乌龟就想挣扎，我们又打了起来，不过我再也没法对着他眼镜上的乌龟揍下手了——我们笑得停不下来，倒在一起，并排躺在脏兮兮的水泥地上。

　　真好。

　　我好像已经有一辈子那么久没有笑过那么开心了。我真的很高兴。

　　最后，这场由收拾卧室开始的恶作剧升级到了一场全面持久的战争，而且克莱撕毁了我们的盟约：电影之夜的食物大战他竟然跟肖恩站了一边，对付我和瑞贝卡！直到肖恩和瑞贝卡的电脑再一次地同时传来新邮件提醒，我们今天的战斗才停止，客厅一片狼藉。

　　没错，现在我刚刚完打扫满地的爆米花，而我们的脏衣服都堆在克莱手上。我敢担保肖恩的毛衣已经被我毁了，不过他看起来……也没有怎么生气。

　　他现在只穿着一件打底的薄衬衫，扣子随意地解到第三颗，窗外的城市灯光映着他的侧脸。

　　他说他和小贝会很快忙完，重新加入电影之夜 ** **或者**** 食物大战，但我猜我愿意放过那件衬衫。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年10月1日

记录人 D.迈尔斯

主题 赞美女王殿下

详情

　　肖恩决定把三楼改建成训练室。他添置了一些器材，哑铃之类的。重点：我看到他的筹划里有室内篮球场。

　　我们几个在三楼忙了一整天，把杂物丢到四楼去，打扫了全部地方，明天肖恩会设法找人来铺上木地板。我原本告诉他在墙上钉个篮筐就可以了，但是他不喜欢水泥地面。他不喜欢可能会让我受伤的主意，我知道。我只是觉得木地板很贵，那样一来他又要设法从Abstergo那里黑到资金，万一他被发现了怎么办？

　　我知道他一直很关心我。我们。尽管我能看出来他更关心我，因为克莱开始抱怨他像个电灯泡。他像吗？我不知道。

　　我知道的是，他对我的态度确实带着一种明确的偏袒，而且那自从我死前就开始了。认真的说，他至少在关于我的事上非常负责。我真没见过比他强迫症还要严重的人，几乎字面意义上每一个细节，就像……

　　就像 ** **这**** 其中一定有什么我没发现。

　　奇怪。我知道也许会有人认为我没有他敏锐，可是我跟他敏锐的方向不一样。我更擅长于……

　　不会……吧。

　　不会吧？我是指，他一向热衷于给外人一种只会伤人的印象。——我知道我不是外人，所以他很少那样刺我，可正是因为这样，倒让我觉得……

　　也许是我 ** **多疑**** 了，我对于他来说只是公务和资产。 ** **和朋友。**** 他甚至看起来不像是那种会……的人？

　　（为什么不像？）

　　好吧，如果我说得残酷一点，他看起来不像那种会 ** **爱上**** 别人的人，见鬼。就像所有人都仅仅是他的朋友，挥手告别就能分道扬镳，让人想象不到他怎么可能会在任何人的床上。就是，根本，不会 ** **令人**** 那样想。他的气质。让我觉得不会有人想和他上床。

　　我是指， ** **没有人**** 会令人完全无法想象他/她在床上是什么样的，因为那得意味着他有多么无聊和……？令人不感兴趣？我现在就能断定，克莱属于主动型甚至支配者，而瑞贝卡大概会很有趣。这不是不尊重，我就是知道而已；你不需要跟一个人上床才能看见他的闪光点，人们在酒吧搭讪约炮，周围人一眼就能看出来他约到了 ** **什么。**** 不是我不尊重克莱和瑞贝卡，只是公平地说，他们有着特别的魅力，而且十分明显。这是好事，真的，意味着他们会受人欢迎。

　　但是，肖恩。……连我都想象不到他的性吸引力，还有谁能？不可能没有人想要他吧，那也太可悲了。那么典型的英国人，从堵住他的嘴开始就是个好主意，真不敢相信至今人们还嘲笑他。堵住他的嘴，或者设法让他变得诚实起来，这应该是比较常见的开始。

　　

****OK，停。抱歉。** **

　　我绝对不是在故意亵渎你的尊严，更加不是故意想象怎么侵犯你，抱歉，我只是试着更了解你，别误会！我只是——难以相信——我竟然真的怀疑你 ** **可能**** 不被爱着/爱过，超过友情和默契的、纯粹出于激情和幸福的那种。我的错，我的错，我只是这么一猜。说真的，那很美好，你 ** **值得**** 尝尝它的滋味。

　　你过去为我做了那么多，现在我欠你那么大一笔， ** **这**** 不公平，难道就没人看见你很好吗？这不公平。我想至少猜猜你……会怎么做，怎么想，怎么回应，变成什么样子，假如你开心起来——我希望看到你得到你应得的，而不是……被忽视。

　　你为我付出很多，我知道，但除了我以外就没人知道、没人在乎了吗？这不公平。我必须死，这我清楚，我迟早会死在那条路上，但你应该……至少 ** **值得**** 比那几个月过得更好一些。

　　当然，你没有也不奇怪，没有什么能动摇这个世界的顽劣，如果世界没有毁灭我当然不会指望它对你手下留情，所以我也仅仅是替你不甘心而已。你对我来说很 ** **重要，**** 所有我离开的这些年，你没能过得更好，我很遗憾。 ** **这不公平。**** 我很难过我只能猜测你可能会是个怎样的爱人——不是暗示我想要你，仅仅是个合理猜测，我想看到你开心起来，仅此而已。抱歉。我应该猜测你会怎样跟别人约会、看电影、烛光晚餐和接吻之类的，而不是——呃——做爱——抱歉。接吻就很好猜了，你一定是个技术糟糕的亲吻者。

　　（我猜你又会抱怨我“美国人”了:P我永远不会让你知道我想象过这个。天哪。你会字面上弄死我的。）

　　不过在那之前，我一定要问清楚，我错过的五年究竟发生了什么。

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年10月4日

记录人 D.迈尔斯

主题 ****Live A Life****

详情

　　三楼的木地板铺好以后，我和肖恩打了一场堪称挑战极限的比赛：我现在体能素质的极限，与他的运动神经的极限。

　　那非常……

　　——我放弃，我放弃。我完全没法描述那种——！

　　你知道吗，我整个人生恐怕都没有这样尽兴过，就像重新抓住童年，或者什么从未经历过的十年级时代， ** **在阳光下畅泳，在夜色中起舞，**** 像那样完全彻底的痛快。我肌肉酸痛，整件T恤都湿透了，但我浑身上下每一处血脉都在用力搏动着告诉我 ** **这他妈**** 才叫活着和人生；我在浴室镜子里看着我自己身上散发出的热情、快乐和年轻，然后以一种全然喜悦轻松的心情看着 ** **我他妈25岁的脸。**** 操。没有什么比这更好了。肖恩刚一踏出淋浴间，就被我迫不及待地拥抱住，我想和他去喝酒，唱K，奔跑，接吻， ** **什么都想，**** 一句话都没说出来就紧紧抱着他笑，仿佛拥有了新生命似的，笑的从未如此庆幸。你知道，想要把自己的快乐迫不及待地告诉重要的人是怎样的感觉吗？我终于知道了。我迫切地握着肖恩的肩膀，望进他的双眼里，几乎能在他眼中看到我自己的快乐，“我他妈的爱死你了，肖恩，谢谢你。”

　　谢谢你。我想说的是，谢谢你让我真正地活了过来。不仅仅是我的身体，还有我的精神，还有我的生命；我正看着的不仅仅是我这辈子最值得信赖和托付后背的朋友之一，更是 ** **希望。**** 我希望我能永远这样幸福。

　　我看着他笑起来。他笑着推开我，“只是打一场球而已，你就爱死我了？”不知道从哪里拿出干净的T恤和裤子按进我怀里，“穿上你的衣服， ** **阳光。**** 有点追求好不好？”随后轻笑着先我一步走出浴室。我才发现他原来是会在浴室里面穿好衣服的那种人。

　　鲜活的，自由的，而不是受困于书籍资料、受困于Animus、受困于阴暗寒冷缺少阳光的地下、受困于竭尽全力为我争取时间与我一起承受压力、甚至受困于我的，我的朋友们。瑞贝卡有着相当不错的艺术细胞，在冰箱旁边的白板抄写每日气温时会在白板上留下大块的波普风格涂鸦，克莱上辈子为我而死，这辈子他最爱的三个人是唐·吉诃德、济慈和玛迪琳·贝利，而肖恩是会在浴室里面穿好衣服的那种人。

　　我从没有过比这更好的追求了，好吗？

　　

　　今天晚些时候，我决定纵容自己成为一个大麻烦。我要给肖恩增加工作量了，抱歉，但我实际上并不那么抱歉。我找到他。

　　“我能出去吗？”我说。

　　“什么？”

　　“我能出去吗，肖恩？”

　　他没有立刻回答我。

　　自从我复活以来，整整半个月的时间，我一步也没踏出过安全屋。肖恩不同意我和克莱这么做，并且他的理由非常充分：我们不能被拍摄到，不管是公共摄像头、便利店、路边自拍的游客、有免费无线网络的咖啡厅，对我们来说都是一样的，只要有人有心找，我们可能会遭受巨大打击。尽管Abstergo不是每一天都在寻找我们，只要保持低调就没有问题，肖恩和瑞贝卡还是会在每次出门之后清除电子踪迹。

　　我很清楚小心翼翼是种怎样折磨心力的感受，所以我一次也没有提过，而是尽 ** **可能**** 快地进行身体机能复健，从肺活量、胃口、抵抗力、精神状态到肌肉耐力和伸展收缩力量，从走路开始，见鬼的，我几乎没有一天不需要肖恩帮忙，何况他还要帮两个人。因此我尽量不给他惹麻烦。直到今天。我不知道为什么今天突然就想给他惹麻烦。

　　“也许和你 ** **一起，**** ”我坦诚地继续说，耸了耸肩，“我不知道。我猜我已经足够照顾好自己了，所以也许我们可以找点乐子，好好放松放松。就你和我？”

　　我转过头看着他。他看起来还是不太赞同，但显然有所动摇，盯着楼下的道路沉思。“我可没有你那么清闲……”

　　“我感觉有个‘但是’？”

　　“……但是说说看你想去哪儿，或者干什么。”他向我露出一个微笑，然后继续他的沉思，“我会做些准备工作。”

****这就成功了。** **

　　只要我要求。只要我向肖恩提出我的愿望，他就会愿意帮忙。我早该知道的。

　　但我也没有特别欢呼雀跃，仅仅是为这份意料之外情理之中的承诺感到 ** **释然。**** “我不知道，”我再次耸肩，“我不知道我想去哪或者想干什么。我就是想出去走走。”

　　“你什么计划都没有，就想——，”他抱怨到一半，难以置信地笑起来，“你知道吗，戴斯， ** **你真是个——**** ”

　　“那也是 ** **你自找的。**** ”我像以前那样打断他，轻松自在地，“拜托？”

　　他的难以置信的笑变成了一边笑一边摇头，揉起了前额，意义模糊不清地朝我挥挥手，不知道是想赶我走还是答应我，但我不认为他会把我赶走。 ** **“好吧。”**** 瞧？果然。“给我几天，我会给我们找点乐子。”

　　“几天？你打算做什么？”

　　“我也不知道。”他也耸肩，不过一副无所谓的样子，“只要能让你这个大麻烦满意，”肖恩望着我，笑意在他的眼睛里凝着，“我会瞧瞧我 ** **能**** 做什么。”

　　这就是成功了。

　　你看，九年——不，十四年前我独自奔向生活，是迫于绝望和恐惧的，面对我的新生活不知所措和毫无目的，每天都担心被“发现”；而现在我再奔向生活，不必小心翼翼、不必担心危险，不再是一个人，甚至不用在乎有没有目的。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年10月9日

记录人 D.迈尔斯

主题 你好，意大利

详情

　　我猜肖恩在这几天里又用他的电脑创造了一个奇迹，不过大概还没有超越一个会呼吸的我的“奇迹”范围。他的说法是，他需要到处走走，打探打探，顺便带我去处理些私人的事宜。我真想指提醒他这听起来就足够 ** **私人**** 了，真不敢相信。瑞贝卡提醒他小心点，而克莱则觉得我想泡他。

　　不管怎样，他业务熟练地伪造了一套完整的、可以向上追溯12年以上的假身份和护照，以供我自由行动时使用，这就已经足够让我印象深刻了，他做的其他的事用一句话概括就是让我“能够自由行动”。黑摄像头吗？我不知道，非常有趣。“你相当大胆，”我对他说。

　　“当然，黑客就该做黑客的工作。”他向我讲解他做的，“没有绝对安全的系统，你知道吧？在我去过巴黎之后，欧洲基本上是安全的，我在确保它的安全。”

　　“我们要去欧洲？”

　　“ ** **‘故地重游。’**** 是的。”

　　所以，我现在就在意大利了。

　　

　　我还没有真正地现代意大利旅游过，过去我自己的工资支付不起任何远途旅游，直到现在。

　　肖恩是个一级好的旅伴，他主动充当了旅途中的大脑角色，在飞机在机场落地之后，设法租了一辆车，抵达酒店登记入住。他订的是双人房，不过我猜我大可以多缠着他点儿。

　　（他的态度太好了，好得甚至令我怀疑底线在哪儿。床上？）

　　我们的晚餐是在酒店餐厅解决的。白色的方桌布，一枝玫瑰，像所有餐厅的双人桌一样。他把点菜的工作留给我， ** **难得，**** 估计是因为他看不懂意语。我什么都想尝尝！也拿不定主意，他再一次抱怨我“美国人”，就纵容了我依靠好奇心行动，只要我都吃掉。又不是那种又讲究又矜持的高档餐厅，多吃点也没什么大不了嘛。

　　我们一边吃一遍聊天，我惊讶于他的风趣。那是我熟悉的风趣，倒也没什么大不了的，可是一放在晚餐时间，那样的风趣变得相当吸引人。当我意识到负责这个这个区域的服务员似乎对他感兴趣，我趁肖恩低着头的片刻，暗中用鹰眼扫视了周围一圈，金色目标至少有两个。

　　当然，我用意语确保了没人会打扰我们用餐，令我有点小小的愧疚。朋友不该干涉朋友的运气。不过他不知道发生了什么，所以我决定保密。

　　晚饭过后我们回到房间，我占据了他的床，横着趴在他腿上看意语电视剧，他则拿我的脑袋当平板垫子，以此惩罚我的幼稚。

　　我可不管，明明是这家伙不介意在先的。

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年10月10日

记录人 D.迈尔斯

主题 关于露西

详情

　　“你恨过我吗？”

　　我问肖恩。

　　“从来没有。”

　　我知道。我猜也是。

　　我只是……

　　倒也说不上愧疚，愧疚感已经淡下去，我开始麻木了。我记得肖恩说的话，“我们是刺客，不是吗？有人死掉很正常，为什么要停下来呢？”“比尔，你确定你儿子不是Abstergo的特工吗？”我记得我爸说不。当时我还没有 ** **这么**** 麻木，他又一向伤人，所以我记得我糟糕的心情。

　　肖恩望着露西的墓志铭。

　　“我从没有一天恨过你，戴斯，我只是难过。只有我为她处理后事，也只有我出席葬礼，那天下着雨。我必须飞回去，继续待在你身边。”

　　……对。

　　事实是，他有充分理由恨我，我一度也以为他恨我。我难过、受伤和愧疚，直到我醒来之后发现他没有。

　　“我很抱歉。”

　　“不，不必抱歉，她不过是个叛徒。”

　　我看着肖恩的侧脸。他看起来并不比我悲伤，甚至可以说是平静的，可是仍然……

　　我悲伤。

　　“比尔信誓旦旦地相信你，因为你是他儿子。我很难过没有人替她说话。我原本是希望我能找到什么理由替她说说话的，很遗憾我没有。对了，”他继续安静地说，“瑞贝卡躲开了露西的话题。她难过的时候会比平常更安静，你可以记住这一点。”

　　“我会的。”

　　“但是露西依然是个叛徒。我在你昏迷期间确保了你在我们心里没有问题，而那很尖锐。”他说这话时我仿佛能看见他的刺，“她 ** **软弱，感性，迂回战术**** 不适合圣殿也不适合刺客，这本来就会让她 ** **为此而死。**** 选边站好很难吗？ ** **我**** 不觉得很难。本来就是个墙头草，她对我们的感情 ** **不足以**** 让她倒回这边——我为此恨她，而不是为她身为叛徒。”

　　我咽着喉头的苦涩，没法接他的话。

　　“ ** **她喜欢你，**** ”他接着说，“而这还不足以动摇她的立场，你就用不着为她感到内疚。这不是你的错。”

　　“肖恩……”

　　“世界上恐怕只有我会说露西软弱和感性了。但我是对的。人都会妄想，这就是她力求折衷的原因，这很愚蠢。反正她总有一天会死，只不过恰好让她死的人是你，人们不应该为此质疑你。 ** **我**** 不会为此质疑你。何况本来就是朱诺干的，你反抗与不反抗本质上跟你一点关系都没有。”

　　我知道。我鼻子有点酸，然后我意识到我还从来没有时间为露西哭过。我为任何人哭过吗？其他人呢，肖恩和瑞贝卡为我哭过吗？我猜没有。我也不希望那样。

　　“理性，戴斯，理性很重要。”他没有望向我，“刺客和圣殿不过是两方势力，我们不比他们更好，偶尔有一两个叛徒正常得很。恨一个叛徒的原因是她的背叛，而不是她的立场，她能够接受放弃你、放弃我们这个概念，她就不再需要你的道歉。”

　　肖恩把他手里的一枝玫瑰放在露西的墓碑前，取走原先放在这里枯萎的那枝。

　　“这个组织至今还没有人掐死我是有理由的，你大可以参考学习我的智慧。我们来这里不是为了悼念，不是为了谴责，也不是为了审问自己，如果你心里正在愧疚，停下。我们来这里是因为 ** **只有**** 我们知道她是个好女孩。”他说，“好女孩不该连个送花的人都没有。”

　　随后肖恩向我展开双臂。

　　

　　露西是我的第一个朋友，是我最信赖的人，是我期待过的女孩，而我杀了她之后一天也没有停下“结束她”的脚步。我们就这样逼迫自己忘记她，不再提起她，因为她是个叛徒，但我做不到。那种逼迫不过是强迫自己麻木而已。

　　至少肖恩确实发自内心地清楚，我们和圣殿一样手上有血。

****我喜欢过她，那不是无所谓的。** **

　　他指出了这一点。我不需要逼迫自己觉得无所谓，只要我清楚这不是我的错。叛徒就是叛徒，我想起他说的，但他说她值得一枝玫瑰。

　　这究竟有多难？

　　肖恩仍然坚定地安慰着我，就像没有什么会动摇他冷静理性的神经。我们确实忙得没有时间分给死人，不是吗？有人死掉是常有的事，我们就该继续走下去。讽刺极了，我们不喜欢他这样说话，可我们的所作所为和他说的一模一样，为此我们努力不讨厌自己，却偶尔会讨厌他。

　　我很抱歉。

　　我很抱歉他必须成为那个不受人喜欢的警钟，即便他本意是希望我们对自己放松点，就算我们都知道不能。我很抱歉他真的从没恨过我，我却——偶尔，例如悲伤时——想过永远不要再听见他说话。我很抱歉露西是我们共同的朋友，而他不得不经常提醒我不要陷在愧疚中，就因为我不想谈。我们从未考虑过他需要什么，甚至有时还认为满足他的自负、给他分些他想要的关注就很不错了。没人知道他是个耐心的安慰者、忠诚的朋友和风趣的解说家，因为没人在乎。

 ** **除了**** 我以外，没人知道。

　　也许我该为他学学风笛。

　　

　　晚些时候他决定补偿我的心情损失，我们在罗马的街上到处乱晃，见到什么有趣的东西就吃什么。

　　意大利的美食从正餐到街边小吃都一样赞，阳光也很好，罗马的初秋空气带着远从地中海来的凉意，一件厚点的卫衣就够了。肖恩穿着他平时那身休闲西装外套，不过里面没穿毛衣，跟我比起来得体多了，真是令人感叹。你都已经一边走路一边吃东西了，为什么还要在乎得不得体？

　　我们两个聊着各种各样的话题，谈论汉堡王的新品，谈论路上女孩的裙子，谈论水果酸奶凭什么不能跟烤鱿鱼一起吃，在一家店停下来喝下午茶，意式小馄饨赞得要命。它们像小号的中国饺子一样包起来，捏出褶边，然后绕着手指头一圈头尾捏在一起，立在盘子上。赞得要命。他用纸巾替我擦掉嘴角的油，催我尝尝他觉得超棒的一种红茶，但我还是——？茶不都是一样的吗，英国人——虽然我这么说一定会被揍，所以我也假装真的超棒。而且我会用筷子！我给他喂了一个小馄饨，然后他就决定今天晚上不回酒店吃饭了。“我们就应该好好享受意大利的空气，”他说，“在我们前往 ** **巴黎**** 之前。”

　　C'est la vie！

　　九点以后商业街中心广场的音乐喷泉启动了，我去玩水，在水流的抛物线中间装作自己在滑冰，幼稚得我决定不在乎我自己到底有多幼稚。我把肖恩拽进水里，我们俩像七岁小孩一样打闹到浑身湿透，但我不在乎。我七岁时可没有人陪我或者允许我在音乐喷泉里打闹到浑身湿透。

　　活着真好。

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年10月11日

记录人 D.迈尔斯

主题 爱情？友情？

详情

　　肖恩昨天就说今天早上会给我一个惊喜，还不许我看，蒙着我的眼睛把我按进副驾座。考虑到我们刺客谁也不是正常人，我选择期待我的惊喜。

　　然后，你猜怎么？

　　他把我带到了 ** **杜卡迪车行。****

　　我要尖叫了！

　　在他告诉我，我字面上可以随便选的时候，我差点就真的尖叫了。他不管我兴奋得要命，抱着他的电脑不知道又在干什么，坐在休息区的沙发上耐心十足地等，把我扔在天堂里咨询性能和报价、上车试手磨合。我这辈子都没这么庆幸过我从艾吉奥那里学会了意语。我开着崭新的摩托在试车跑道上飙开速度，扬起满天灰尘，然后突然明白为什么肖恩替我准备了那么靠谱的假身份，在我自己都不知道自己需要它的时候。

　　我真的可以放心拥有生活。

　　“红色。”他替我刷卡时翻了一个巨大的白眼， ** **“火红色！”**** “我超没有品味？”我心情大好地替他把嫌弃我的话说完，就差搂着他亲吻了，“你最好了，肖恩。”“瞎子才会看不见金属色——黑色也比——算了，你这白痴，”他夸张地甩着手，“毫无品味！”就态度格外傲慢地转身去处理船运回国的相关事宜了。

　　我发誓我那一刻恨不得把他拽回来亲吻。

　　

　　下午的惊喜是宠物店。那不是有所策划的惊喜，只是在他又忙着什么把我丢在一边到处乱转的时候，我的小小发现而已。

　　（他到底在忙什么？除了资金以外。而且就算是资金，他也太高调了，动辄几百万了吧，一点也不像以前那个乖巧低调的样子。我不奇怪他的能力，但他跟谁学的这么嚣张？仗着没人管就为了我肆意妄为，也不让我知道。这是他又一个另一面，还是我过去就忽略了的？）

　　他坐在街角露天咖啡馆敲键盘，我在附近正好见到一家宠物店。满眼都是小毛绒绒们。下一次他还这么忙我就要逼他找猫咪咖啡馆去忙了！忙完以后他在宠物店里找到我，“摩托可以船运，猫不能，戴斯蒙。”他扬起眉毛瞪着我逗猫的样子，“你可不能 ** **在这儿**** 买。”

　　啊，我真是爱死他了。回国以后我要买一只表情特别嫌弃人的英国短毛猫起名叫肖恩。

　　

　　晚上我们回到了宠物店附近。

　　白天肖恩在咖啡馆黑进了一栋高楼的安保系统。那栋楼大概三十层，不是什么特别显眼的目标。值得一提的是，我们的旅行基本上围绕中心商业区，例如我们下榻的酒店，肖恩就暂时离开过房间说要上楼去。至今已经盯上几处这样的高层建筑了，我猜是兄弟会的计划吧。我很高兴我能跟着来。

　　关于兄弟会，我的体能还没有恢复到能够执行任何任务的程度，我和克莱暂停了复健计划给肖恩放假，现在的身体素质基本上就是个多跑几步就要喘一喘的普通病号。不过，正是因为这样，我才决定要离开安全屋出来走走。

　　我没想到我的决定这么——棒。

　　肖恩和我几乎大摇大摆地走进那栋楼，坐电梯到楼顶，然后从楼梯间前往天台。

　　罗马市内的夜景远比我在Animus里见到的还要美。

　　我撑在矮护栏上享受夜风，他在布置某种信号发射装置，有点像旧的电视天线。市中心的商业楼上大片的电子屏放映广告短片，满街霓虹灯铺陈彩色，一排一排地亮过每一栋楼、每一家店铺，楼下行人车流喧闹着，在楼顶听又是安静的。风太好了，不热不凉，我伸展开双臂让风灌进衣服里，闭上眼睛享受呼吸。

　　“戴斯？”肖恩忙完了，我听到，“你看起来心情不错。”

　　“棒极了。”我说。

　　我听见他的轻笑声，带些无奈，“你猜怎么？”他停顿了一下，“也许还能更棒。”

　　于是我睁眼，“怎么——”

　　——我看到他的手。

　　他半蹲在护栏上，微笑着向我伸出手，“试试？”

****一个邀请。** **

　　我没有犹豫，甚至丝毫没有考虑我的体能会不会出错，握住他的手踏上护栏边缘。

　　我们一起纵身跃下。

　　三十层高楼的玻璃窗面照映着整个罗马夜晚的光彩，和我们自由坠落的身影，我在半空中转了个身，看着我自己在玻璃上穿梭于流光之中划破空气；肖恩扣住我的手臂，在失重下借转身的力量把我拉向他，最后短短几秒让他自己挪到我下方面朝我，我看着他的微笑——

　　我们一起落进一辆大货车的车厢里。

　　

　　我意识到我把他压在身下时没有立刻撑起来，因为我 ** **很**** 想亲吻他。

　　我不知道这是什么。出于纯粹的喜悦、幸福和——我不知道，也不想知道。友情，爱情，我不认为那些言辞上的区别有多重要。

　　我再不能亲吻他，就要爱上他了。

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年10月12日

记录人 D.迈尔斯

主题 What Am I To You

详情

　　“‘我本可以忍受黑暗 / 如果我不曾见过太阳。’”

　　在酒店里收拾东西的时候，我试着旁敲侧击地问他这个问题。他想逃避，在我的纠缠下不得已才这样告诉我，“艾米丽·狄更生。”

　　“那是什么？”

　　“那是你回到这个世界之前我给自己准备的墓志铭。”

　　于是我去查了查。

　　然而阳光已使我的荒凉 / 成为更新的荒凉。

　　他那样叫过我一次，我记得。我是 ** **阳光**** 吗？

　　

　　我们前往巴黎。

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年10月14日

记录人 D.迈尔斯

主题 吵架，邮件，终于亲吻

详情

　　昨天我们吵了一架，并且是我的错。我想知道他对我有没有兴趣，所以我在午餐时间随口提了一句：“你对我越来越好了，你发现了吗？”

　　“所以呢？”

　　“很 ** **难得**** 啊！你又不是对每个人都这么好。”

　　“……”他放下茶杯盯着我，“很 ** **少见**** 吗？”

　　我这个时候蠢得还没有察觉到不对，“当然了。”

　　“ ** **五年前**** 我对你不好吗？”

　　“你？你连小贝都会出口中伤，对比起来现在你对待我简直是天使，好吗？”

　　“我可不是。”

　　“承认吧，肖恩，你喜欢我。”我试着把话题推得更深入，完全没有意识到我说了什么，我们的交谈听起来也很正常，“我不会拒绝你的。”

　　他拿起平板，当着我的面开始工作，“闭嘴。”

　　他打算找这儿的Abstergo实验室升级一下Hephaestus网络，我猜和前两天在罗马到处逛的时候盯上的那些高楼和信号发射器有关，所以我没有打扰他，直到我发现他在工作时间一句话都没有理我，我才意识到我有可能说错了什么。我后知后觉地试着哄他，甚至还让事情变得更糟了，“你生什么气，难道要我给你一个亲吻吗？”

　　“……不。”

　　他长久地瞪着我，随后再也不接话了。

　　我不明白，我从没见过他这么生气。我以为他冲我生气起来会臭骂我一顿，现在看来显然不是，我还太不了解他——我让他前所未有地失望。晚上抵达酒店之后，我们拖着行李办入住登记，他直接把双人房换成了两个单间，房卡开完就拿上他的那张坐电梯去了。我找到我的房间之后放下行李去敲他的门，他也不理我。

　　于是我回房间拿出平板，打算登上邮箱给他发些什么道歉的话。

　　就在那时，我终于发现了我Hephaestus邮箱账号上的几百封未读邮件。

　　我花了大半个晚上搞明白我到底说错了什么。

　　他爱我，他会永远爱我，近乎固执地为我成为现在的样子，接过我的旗帜，记住我曾经存在。而我竟然蠢到试探他有没有可能 ** **喜欢**** 我，甚至拿它调情，对着一个 ** **爱**** 到力竭的人。

　　五年以前他就对我很好，我明明知道。那是我们的开始。我为什么非要惹他，因为我和他相处就该互相招惹吗？

　　我放下平板离开房间去敲他的门，毫不在乎现在是凌晨几点，一直敲到他愿意给我开门。

　　我终于亲吻了他。

　　他几乎只有最开始的几秒试着反抗，随后变得僵硬、笨拙和纵容，让我想起他怎样醉着酒向我坦白他受够了爱着我停不下来而从未得到过任何人的爱。 ** **我**** 爱他。我解开他的衣服看到他身上一些细微伤疤，然后上了他，字面上做了这些天来我一直好奇的事——堵住他的嘴，用我的舌头，我的阴茎，我的手指。我射在他里面，他射在我身上，是被我操射的。

　　有趣的是，我也不是经验丰富。我也从未得到过任何人的爱。短暂的、享乐的，含蓄的，有过一两次，但像他那样一旦爱上便把一切都托付出去的，没有。

　　他和瑞贝卡奋斗了五年，我玩够了，现在是我担起责任的时候了。等到肖恩今天睡醒，我会把我错过的这几年，刺客与圣殿都发生了些什么，一五一十地问明白。他一向什么事都清楚，我相信他会给我一些适应新局面的建议。

　　然后我该往哪儿走？

　　当我开始走以后，我会知道的。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　“你想怎么做？”

　　威廉被吓了一跳，往旁边瞪过去：“什么怎么做？”

　　“肖恩，和你儿子。”盖文耸耸肩，“你想怎么做？”

　　好问题，但威廉只想叹气。盖文悠悠地盯着他，“别告诉我你不同意。”

　　他摇头：“我只是担心。”

　　“你担心什么？戴斯蒙都把一切不该写的写出来了，”盖文一丁点笑意都没有，严肃得像他第一次接到肖恩和瑞贝卡那样，“他们在意彼此。别像个保守的老头子，兄弟会什么时候管过婚恋自由。”

　　“不，不是这个问题。”

　　“是什么？”

　　“他们的安全。”威廉皱眉陷入沉思，“我们什么时候才能抵达亚历山大？”

　　盖文被他这么一问，不得不抬起自己的手表盯了一会儿，“……现在凌晨5点，快了。你也偷窥不了多久了。怎么？”

　　“如果有必要，我在见到他们之后会和肖恩谈谈。”

　　“喔，恋爱的必经之劫，老爸。”

　　“我有那么凶吗？”威廉翻了个白眼，“我指的是肖恩这个蠢货，根本没有意识到戴斯蒙回来之后他变得更——”

　　“更？”

　　刺客导师憋了一下。他极少有想表达而无法表达的时候，真是令人印象深刻。

　　“……那家伙的平衡很 ** **微妙。**** 你能随时随地利用他的闪耀天才，可是一旦他自己意识到他能利用他的闪耀天才时，他什么都干得出来。”

　　“……噢。你直说他太纵容戴斯蒙会让自己变成目标不就完了？”

　　“不完全一样。他爱他，他是不会让自己陷入危险的。一旦有了念想。一般人做不到，所以选择切断念想，但是他还没坚强到那个地步。”

　　“你说的像是很遥远的危险。我认为他干的还不错。”

　　“耶稣啊。”威廉摆摆手，“他现在只想让戴斯蒙开开心心的，离刺客事务越远越好，除了前半句话以外哪点不错了。”

　　“嘿，这很 ** **公平。**** 你儿子至今还是Abstergo的重点研究对象。还有朱诺。我们 ** **全部的**** 麻烦都得追溯到戴斯蒙，让他们知道他回来了，那还了得。肖恩的战场最核心，你知道的，一旦带上戴斯蒙行动，他绝对会被Abstergo发现，关于这件事上肖恩过度保护一点很正常，你得意识到这个。”

　　“我意识得到。这正是为什么我还得跟戴斯蒙谈谈。”他叹气，“我儿子 ** **一定**** 会想要帮忙的。陷入爱情一头热的年轻小子恨不得对对方掏心掏肺，以后他不可能会让肖恩再单独行动。起码换做年轻的我，我绝对不可能。”

　　“唔。”盖文若有所思地摸了摸胡茬下巴，“你倒是找到了我们新生的明星小情侣未来吵架的一个点。”

　　“一个重点。不用再拯救世界，戴斯蒙的动力来自队友和他自己，还有责任心。”父亲一本正经地分析着儿子，“这会让他和肖恩相处起来与以前完全不一样。”

　　“就这点事，分不了吧。有什么不好？”

　　“没什么不好。”老父亲摇了摇头，“你替我发什么愁？我保证我不会干涉，只是担心他们。要是说2012年他们是‘刚开始就结束了’，现在他们就是‘一旦开始就一发不可收拾’，戴斯蒙想要他做想做的事，肖恩乐意帮忙，迟早有一个会让另一个陷入某种绝境。太危险了。”

　　“不是更好？就算有危险，他们也会努力拯救彼此嘛。”

　　“正是这样，我才更担心。”

　　盖文啧了一声。

　　他叩叩桌面，指着屏幕上戴斯蒙的树洞式汇报：“比尔·迈尔斯和他瞎操的心。你的儿子面对的世界已经不一样了。我不认识戴斯蒙，对他不心疼，我得说说你们。

　　“你想要戴斯蒙回来，每个人都希望他活过2012年，这没有问题，人之常情。但是那样一来，他面对就是我们现在的世界，他的选择和以前不一样。最大的不一样就是，他这次有选择。

　　“他有了选择，就可以拿出他的智慧，而不是仅仅在别人心里当个可歌可泣的好英雄。一个好刺客，一个想当普通人的可怜人，一个英雄，还有什么？你能告诉我吗？他的时间短得甚至没法讲成一个故事，你指望谁觉得他很精彩？

　　“过去，你根本没有机会看到他究竟从他的老先祖和朋友们身上学到了什么，现在他至少值得一个机会，让你好好瞧瞧，除了老好人救世主 ** **标签**** 以外他还能做个什么人，什么刺客。也许他会像加琳娜那样，在前线一队一队地带队，当世界上最好的行动队长、到处帮忙，也许像夏洛特那样当个牵动人心的小甜心，凝聚起所有人，也许像你。——算了，肯定不像你。也许像阿泰尔。也许他有勇气付出生命拯救世界，就有勇气能给我们带来改变和希望呢？别带着有色眼镜看你儿子，就算是金色的眼镜。既然他活下来了，他会有一个你根本想象不到的未来的。

　　“而至于肖恩，他显然打算一心一意地做好他的陪伴，不管戴斯蒙打算怎么做。他一向是个好帮手，不是吗？”

　　是的，他想。

　　盖文不愧是二把手。他大概只会听他的。

　　威廉望着电脑屏幕沉默片刻，若有所思。

　　（……虽然他使劲滚了一下鼠标滑轮翻过那篇。）

　　“有趣的说法。你的意思是，给他时间和耐心，他会比肖恩更适合成为——”

　　“不错。你自己生的儿子，混球，怎么就你不相信他的潜质？他有那个能做出选择、也能付出代价的心理素质。过了末日，你还看不出来吗？阿泰尔，艾吉奥，康纳，没有哪个大导师不是从这儿开始的。戴斯蒙师从最佳，你该试着改改你的印象。你对他的印象还停留在他选择拯救世界的时候，那很光辉，但他现在有不少别的事可做了。”

　　威廉沉吟着。

****“领导与方向。”** **

****“协助与指引。”**** 盖文点点头，“你上哪儿找比这更棒的小情侣？”

　　那会是他们的未来。

　　“行了，收拾收拾，你也快该下船了，还有一对小情侣等着老爹教训，”二把手催促起来，“还看什么呢？”

　　“去去去，我再看一会儿。”威廉嘟哝着赶他，“不多看点儿，我怎么面对他们四个？”

　　“就是你病态的社交思维，让你儿子以前那么讨厌你，好吗？”

　　“去！”

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年10月16日

记录人 C.卡兹马雷克

主题 一点小感慨

详情

　　戴斯蒙泡到肖恩之后，他们俩在安全屋里变得前所未有的恶心。尤其是坐在沙发上看剧聊天，他们俩说话时都快亲在一起了，而且经常往三楼跑。天，戴斯蒙，虽然我们把《逍遥法外》看完了，你的美国先祖也真有那么一个同名，但你在把握住你的幸福新生命之后谈个恋爱非得学康纳吗，“年轻热血的美国人”？

　　肖恩尽量让自己看起来不偏心戴斯蒙，对我也很好，尽管我很想告诉他，他大可以偏心戴斯蒙，我担保我不会介意，只会看戏。

　　不过，说句实话，我很高兴。他们看起来很开心。有些什么肯定变了。

　　肖恩开始询问我对回归刺客工作的意向，他的第一兴趣居然不是戴斯蒙，显然他们已经谈过了。关于这个，我也不知道我想要什么。我的前两次死亡让我对这兴趣不是很大，况且17号很好，我很好，大家都很好。然而我也没法去找我的父亲，即便肖恩提出他可以陪我回去看看。“他们至少希望你复活，在终于听说你的死讯之后。”他说，“你可以试着联系联系。”“肖恩有充足的失败破裂父子关系处理经验。”戴斯蒙也说，不过被肖恩瞪了一眼。

　　我不知道。我一时半会儿也不想回到他们身边，但我猜……说得不错，他们至少希望我活着。

　　LOL. 在我做好心理准备之前我还是宁愿跟他们几个呆在一块。

　　所以，只要他们有用得上我这条命的地方，我猜我也不是那么介意回归刺客。反正我已经为它死过了，有什么大不了的，不是？

　　在我们几个对去留达成一致之后，我们给客厅来了一次大变样，清出了一张大工作台，我才终于见识到了肖恩和瑞贝卡这对灵魂搭档工作起来究竟是什么样。四台无人机放在桌角（我现在才知道我竟然没有被他们忘记过），几台显示器并排显示不同的数据流，桌面上铺着工程技术图纸，装史料纸卷和书籍的箱子堆了一地，关于埃及的打印纸被肖恩钉了满墙。他们随时出入Abstergo网络，给无人机更新动态目标检测功能，告诉我和戴斯蒙新知者是什么人、为什么刺客可以使用他们的全球卫星网络、为什么又不能，Helix系统是怎么回事，他们为什么要追踪它的数据流，而Hephaestus系统又依托着什么。

　　他们不是维护Hephaestus系统的程序员，他们就 ** **是**** 赫菲斯托斯。他们友好、热情，安分守己，亲手创造前路，带来希望，而一旦触怒难逃代价。

　　我和戴斯蒙重新开始了体能训练：这次我们用不着肖恩。我们很清楚怎么让自己的体能从普通人水平变成刺客水平。

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年10月18日

记录人 C.卡兹马雷克

主题 成长

详情

　　和戴斯蒙对打是件非常尽兴的事，要打过他甚至还有点困难。我们搞了一张记分牌，C:D的比分正好是16:17，被瑞贝卡拍下来放进我们几个的相册里。

　　戴斯蒙一旦做出回归组织的决定，磨合速度快得十分惊人。我能看出他开始占据主动的苗头。肖恩用一张A0大的纸铺在桌上，一边握着一支多色圆珠笔在纸上画思维地图，一边给我和戴斯蒙讲解这几年发生的一切。刺客的人物。事件，圣殿的人物、事件，它们之中又是如何联系的，像在口述一场电影。戴斯蒙对此非常投入。他能跟上肖恩的思维，甚至在他解说的时候猜测剧情，并且通常是对的，我好奇他们的思维究竟怎么这么同步。因为谈恋爱亲多了？不会吧。

　　肖恩挂的头衔是个历史学家，但戴斯蒙，我知道他也就在Animus里碰一碰历史，怎么，他让他在Animus里更有把握吗？然后戴斯蒙花了三个人的时间，熟练掌握该怎么用他被给予的信息预测出一个“把握”——这么想倒也合理。我就没有这么体贴到家的服务。

　　总而言之，不管戴斯蒙的思维跟他的身手一样可圈可点，还是他们两个之间太恶、凭空变出粉色脑电波，我倒是挺欣赏的。他们一个问问题，一个回答，对一段已经过去的历史提出看法，让我想起一个不完全恰当的类比。艾吉奥没有杀罗德里戈，我在同步他的记忆时对此满怀异议；肖恩把2012年到17年版本“艾吉奥没有杀罗德里戈”这类过去的历史铺在戴斯蒙面前，戴斯蒙就是同步肖恩的记忆、并对此提出异议的那个“我”。

　　所以，我看得出来他正在发生什么。

他在主动让自己投身改变，不仅仅是为了肖恩。

他是为了兄弟会和他共同的未来。

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年10月20日

记录人 C.卡兹马雷克

主题 呼吁抵制PDA！

详情

　　我受够了！我要抵制PDA，因为他们秀起来太可怕了！戴斯蒙很清楚我和瑞贝卡基本上都是看戏态度，所以越来越经常骚扰肖恩。我必须强调那种骚扰绝对属于性骚扰，而且还是很让人……的那种，比如拿他好奇肖恩在厨房折腾什么当借口，若无其事地搂过肖恩的腰，沿着后背一直摸到屁股，然后就能听到菜刀在砧板上 ** **超级**** 用力地剁了一下。

不，不，笑一两次还好，我觉得肖恩现在再听到我笑，可能就要突然学会用飞刀了。他现在凶起戴斯蒙来可是一点都不客气，戴斯蒙居然还一点都不介意，还能好端端地把话题进行下去，而且最难以置信的是肖恩也能生着气把戴斯蒙甩给他的问题解决完。他们俩到底是合得来还是合不来啊？历史上有过这样的刺客同伴关系吗？

玩笑归玩笑，他们是一对很好的搭档。讲解过大致的历史之后，肖恩终于允许戴斯蒙靠近他的工作范围发表意见。他在调查一位西蒙·海瑟威，他派人前往埃及，但是还不知道目的是什么。戴斯蒙问他能不能跟着去，他也想看看埃及，肖恩答应得很快。爱情鸟们几乎每天都要亲吻。

　　又及，以防万一：PDA - Public Display of Affection

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年10月22日

记录人 C.卡兹马雷克

主题 袖剑与其升级

详情

　　肖恩问我们想要哪种袖剑，我和戴斯蒙试了一下他和瑞贝卡的电击袖剑之后，决定传统袖剑更适合传统刺客传统地杀人。不过我能想象，电击袖剑应该很适合开门撬锁和破坏电子结构，很适合两位小黑客。

　　他们俩事实上已经全面打不过我和戴斯蒙，只不过戴斯蒙要求我在和肖恩过招时对他下手轻点。爱情鸟们，你能有什么办法？当然，肖恩也只检查了这一次，然后就下楼去和瑞贝卡继续忙。等到我们完成今天的训练，下楼回到客厅，肖恩拿着一套假身份招待了我，瑞贝卡则拿着一个手持扫描仪。她对我们的左右手臂扫描建模、调整数据，打算3D打印出一套臂甲的原型，再送到工厂翻模浇注成硬度适合前线要求的金属臂甲。在臂甲搞定之后，我们就要到埃及去了。

　　

　　

　　

　　

时间 2017年10月26日

记录人 C.卡兹马雷克

主题 开罗，埃及

详情

　　趁着夜色，戴斯蒙爬上了胡夫金字塔。叫“戴斯蒙”的那个无人机围着他转，在他跳下去时拍摄下他享受自由的全过程。落地之前他在金字塔底边缘推出一个缓冲，在肖恩面前跃下，自然而然地拉过他吻了脸颊，然后自然而然地把他在上面鸟瞰到看到的一切告诉我们。

　　哎，其实我也不那么反对PDA。虽然我明智地选择了海夫拉金字塔。

　　

　　

　　

 

时间 2017年10月28日

记录人 C.卡兹马雷克

主题 亚历山大，埃及

详情

　　我们在城市的屋顶自由穿梭和飞奔，日落时分的阳光落在身上，两只无人机一直陪着我们盘旋。晚间放松放松罢了！没必要离安全屋那么远。

　　明天比尔会抵达亚历山大与我们汇合，随后他有他的行动，肖恩和瑞贝卡还是他的技术支援。戴斯蒙还是多少有些紧张，肖恩不太冷静地提出假装他们俩不是一对爱情鸟的馊主意，让人一点办法都没有。你们几岁了，谈恋爱还要瞒着家长吗？就算是比尔。

　　……

　　没关系吧，何况除了我们几个，谁知道啊？

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　“差不多到时间进港，我去准备停船。你——”

　　“……我会假装不知道的。”

　　“哼。”

　　“我保证！”

　　两个老刺客冲着彼此摇摇头，先后走出机房。

　　“听我一句劝，”在钻进船长室之前，盖文说，“戴斯蒙那么努力活着，你也该试试。对人类友好一点，迈尔斯，你和你儿子一起拯救过他们。就，进门之后像个正常人一样拥抱他，然后说你爱他。”

 ** **“我当然爱他。”**** 威廉叹着气，踏上甲板。

　　亚历山大港日出了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 在Des中心30日之内 ①复活Des回来 ②给他幸福的大计达成！  
> 至于16纯粹是我的私心，我舍不得让另一个为Des付出那么多的小天使死着……没直接用力宠16完全是因为怕把S17cp向写成1617S大三角()，导致写了很多废话……………………  
> 合掌感谢大家吃安利，以后应该还会在这个剧情构架内再把第一篇结尾挖的坑填一填，塞几篇新文后续，极低概率出成小料无料啥的找个展子丢上去，极低概率（毕竟坑冷无聊没人要ry）


End file.
